thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The curtain opens: The expedition fails
The human Deads Story Location Huelva (Spain), in a abandoned institute resides a group of survivors led by Lopez Gomez. Gomez is a 22-year-old man with black hair and a little knob that doesn't touch his lips. He has disheveled hair, in such a way that he has some swirls, his face has a large scar on the left side because a Zombie or as Mariofail calls them "Ass fools or cocksuckers or just Idiots" bit him in the eye and in the eyebrow and in an impulsive way because of the panic and the seriousness of the situation, Dr. Otto Parker operated on him and had to remove certain parts, that happened several months ago, 10 days after the beginning of the Zombie outbreak. Lopez wears as always a sleeveless indoor shirt and blue jeans, the pants are broken by the left leg since Lopez was also bitten in the leg and was amputated from the knee down, instead he wears a prosthesis built by Amy. E He wears a tool belt in which he keeps a gun that he looted from a corpse and also carries a hunting knife. Lopez is watching the institute's yard, since it's 6 in the morning and an enemy can take advantage of the darkness of the night to attack and the institute is only 4 people: he, Mariofail, Doctor Otto Parker and Brain. The reason that there are only 4 people is that they were going to take out the shopping centers of the city since they have a lot of food and resources and surely something must remain. They don't need much in the community are just 10 people. Lopez has planned to leave at 7:30 to make the most of sunny hours. However Lopez and the others are unaware that something is going to ruin the looting plans to the teindas Near the institute there is a human figure and it is not a zombie, it is someone alive does not look very good physical appearance but we see that he is looking direction to the institute and releases an evil smiles. Back in high school, Mario is awake in the science classroom and since he can't go back to sleep he is reading the manga "Dragon Ball" is very focused, it is volume 16 in which the first battle of Goku and Vegeta occurs, While reading it and observing the drawings, he thinks that it would have been very cool for Goku and Vegeta to face each other in the new transformation they came to have in the new DBZ movie, in which Frezeer was resurrected. Mario stops thinking and decides to keep the sleeve in his backpack, after extinguishing the candle that lit the classroom decides to lie down and rest, he may not go back to sleep but at least rest his eyes. Mario is an adult of 20 years, has brown hair, also has a beard. He wears a sports shirt and blue shorts. At 7 o'clock, Brain is already preparing to go out to loot and find supplies. he's been awake for a while, Brain is 24 years old, he's blond and he's wearing a black T-shirt and a tracksuit, his guns are a revolver and a knife, they're stored in a brown tool belt. Meanwhile, Dr. Otto is putting in his backpack a lot of resources of the institute since they will be the last time they are in Huelva and therefore they will not use the institute again as a temporary refuge. Otto is a 30-year-old man, he has brown hair, is shaved and is a bit fat but that does not mean that he is as healthy as a horse and has a lot of strength. He also has a lot of intelligence. In the courtyard Mario, Brain and Lopez are talking about which center to start and how to do it. Mario "I propose that we go to the English Court, surely there are resources such as batteries or in the sports area there may be bats even fishing resources" Brain "First things first, and that is to look for food, let's go to a Mercadonna or a Super market, if you want objects go get them in a hard 20" Lopez "I think it is best to go to Carrefour, it is on the outskirts of the city, with exit to the highway" Mario "Well, I think it's a good idea, there are several resources, plus there are thousands of drinks and food it is impossible that there are none left" Brain "Well, it's time to go out, where is Otto's idiot?" Lopez "Picking up the supplies we hid, a long time ago. We will never return to the city" Brain "Well, one last adventure in Huelva, haha and especially to all the exits to Huelva and we have done it more than 100 times, I am immortal" Mario "Idiot, don't let your guard down, you never know when the game is over, don't trust yourself or you'll die" Barin "Stupid" Men "Help," let me in, please " Mario "What the hell? There's a man outside" Brain "Go pint of nerd is cushioned and is very weak, I do not think it is a threat, Lopez we will let you in" López "I don't think anything happens, we tie him up and ask him who he is" Mario "Hey men, this doesn't give me a good thorn. That man doesn't even carry weapons. How do you think you got here? He didn't trust me, if that's some food and it's going to take a wind" Suddenly Mario sees something move in the sky Paco "My name is Paco López, and well I'll just say" Boom " Mario "Shit, Fuck, on the floor Brain, I take care of throwing Lopez down" Brain "What ... AHHHG" Mario "Fuck shit, fuck, Uff and got Lopez thrown in time, damn the prosthesis cracked, I'll need the help of brain" Lopez "Shit almost gives us, come on Brain helps Mario to take me inside" Mario approaches Barin who is lying on his stomach. Mario "Come on uncle get up, I need you to help me take Lopez inside the building, oh shit blood don't fuck me" Mario turns to Brain and sees that he is dead from several gunshot wounds, he immediately removes the tool belt and takes it away. Mario "Come on López, I will pick you up inside, I will be able to enter the building entrance with you 20 meters away" Lopez "And Brain?" Mario "He ... died, To be continue.